High School. Who Needs It??
by Elronds1fear
Summary: review damnit
1. We arrive.

Disclaimer: I hate these, but I don't own anybody but myself in here…. And totally off the subject, I own kewl stuff.  
  
A/N: the characters I used that weren't mine I have permission for, so there! *sticks out tongue*  
  
  
  
My name is Araelin. But no one who values their life calls me that. Even Elrond calls me B.C. My friend, Artemis, and I were on our way back to the school. We laughed for the first time since we were put in M. E. M. A. The Middle Earth Military Academy.  
  
When we got inside, Elrond introduced us on the stage, and we went to his office. He looked stern. "None of those pranks you pulled last year. No pranks whatsoever. Got it?" We nodded and he looked at me. "Empty your pockets." I did so and told him all the stuff was there. When he waved us to dinner, he took inventory.  
  
We looked for a familiar face in the crowd. We walked over to our good friend and asked to sit down. Most were trying to place where they'd seen me before. "Hey, Jaime, Jake, Emma! Memba me?" I smiled, and Emma went for a walk. I wasn't surprised. The rest introduced themselves to me, the last one being Billee, who Leg smiled at. "So he's the one. Good t'see ya!"  
  
We found we were in Jaime and Emma's dorm, so everything was fine.  
  
A/N: sry, I not tired like usual… 


	2. Stories and secrets.

Disclaimer: I hate these, but I don't own anybody but myself in here…. And totally off the subject, I own kewl stuff.  
  
  
  
A/N: the characters I used that weren't mine I have permission for, so there! *sticks out tongue*  
  
  
  
"Two weeks before graduation. You do know we have to come back next year, ri'?" Arty said, and I just nodded. I told Arty that I was goin for a walk.  
  
  
  
When I got outside, there was Emma. I approached with a "Hey, Emma." I got a cold shoulder. "I guess I deserve that. Emma, are you still mad at me? Cause you know I'll listen to you if you wanta talk."  
  
  
  
She turned and snapped at me. "You left me there, B.C.! How could you?" I explained to her why I had left, not knowing that on the other side of the school…  
  
  
  
[Artemis's POV]  
  
  
  
I wondered what was up with B.C., and I was worried. Last time she was this depressed, she got sent to the dungeons of Rivendell for a lot of charges. They let her go after she talked to Elrond, and he pardoned her. I went to talk to Leg, wondering if he knew something I didn't.  
  
  
  
I was lost in my thoughts when I bumped into, in my opinion, the worst person to need to talk to right now. In other words, I bumped into my step- dad. "Elrond." I muttered, not wanting to talk to him. "Celebrian, come with me." I just grunted and followed him to his office.  
  
  
  
Gandalf looked nervous. I mean, tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. "Cele-" I held up my hand. "Artemis." I stated, coldly staring into the Istari's eyes. All I saw on his face was fear. Pure and simple. Elrond looked at me and said, "Artemis, then. Look, there are problems here. Problems I think you know about."  
  
  
  
I squirmed. "What probs?" Elrond gave me a stare that would make most confess their life sins. I wasn't about to stay that long. "Damn, Artemis! What is going on with B.C.? you're the person that she's closest to! You should know!"  
  
  
  
I sighed. "Unfortunately, Elrond, I don't know. In fact, I was just going to see Legolas about that. She's been acting odd since Emma walked away at lunch."  
  
  
  
He raised his eyebrow. "Emma? Surely you don't mean Emma Silverblade?" I nodded. "Good Valar!" He yelled. I just left, not knowing the connection.  
  
  
  
A/N: Better? C'mon, I live for reviews!! 


	3. A fallen friend.

A/N: This chapter was written by Princess Celebrian. She's a friend from school, and this might happen some more.  
  
(Artemis' pov)  
  
Soon after I left I bumped into Legolas. He was giddy, like a schoolgirl, which is very uncommon for him.  
  
"Artemis, can I tell you something?" Legolas asked almost jumping up and down.  
  
"Um…sure. Lets go talk, outside?" I was about as high as a kite he was talking to me. We went out side, and sat down on the grass.  
  
Legolas looked in to my eyes and I saw what he was going to say.  
  
"Artemis, I like Billee." Legolas said. I put on my happy face.  
  
"Why don't you ask him out?" I said covering my disbelief.  
  
"Me, ask him out?" Legolas asked. I looked in to his blue eyes. I could barley keep my cool.  
  
"Yea, sure. Go for it!" I smiled.  
  
"You're a good friend, for not being freaked out that I liked a guy." He hugged me.  
  
  
  
I'm so disgusting, I can't even tell one of my best friends I had the best crush on him since, well, he first taught me elfish. Since he comforted me went my mother died. Since he yelled at his stepmother for insulting my step dad.  
  
  
  
Legolas got up and left me there, sitting on the grass wondering how much of a fool I have been. I shifted my legs and felt my mother's dagger, which I kept in my boot, rub against me. I thought quickly on how that would extort my pain. B.C. would kill me. I started Emma's cutting a few years ago, when I met her. I pulled out my dagger and watched in shimmer in the sunlight.  
  
Classes would be starting soon, and I had Gandalf first. I cut away my sleeve and stared at my arm. It was hard not to find a place that didn't have any real veins or arteries. I finally just tore up my shoulder with the blade. I felt so much better, with all the blood flowing on my arm. I clean off the dagger and put it back in to its hiding place. I looked at my shoulder, and I could see my bone.  
  
I prayed that my wound would heal before class. Like that would happen. With my luck Gandalf would take one look, decided I'm to my old ways (which I never got rid of, I only hid from everyone.) and tell step dad, that I need to go to a school away from all my friends, Northwood Academy.  
  
Blood still was coming out at a fast pace. The area started to spin a little. I remember why I even came to this school. It wasn't for BC or even Legolas. Pippin was having a hard time here. He couldn't find many friends and was forced, well, not to be himself. So I convicted my step dad to let me go here. Why wasn't it healing? It wasn't even my worse one. That was one time, when I was visiting Frodo and Bilbo, at their house in the Shire. I cut myself up along the artery in my leg. Pippin helped through the healing process for that one.  
  
I lied my head down on a soft piece of grass. I heard footsteps come up near my head. Then I heard some one scream my name. I hoped It wasn't BC, Pippin, or Elrond. I would be so screwed.  
  
A/N: tell me if I should have the princess write more! 


	4. A shock.

Disclaimer: I have permission to use those I don't own.  
  
  
  
(B.C.'s POV)  
  
  
  
After talking with Emma, I had a few drinks. I was staggering drunk and going around the courtyard. That's when I saw the most sobering sight of my life. Artemis was lying there in a pool of her own blood. "ARTEMIS!" I screamed, worried. I picked her up, ready to run her to the infirmary, when I remembered my ability. I put Arty back in the blood and said the incantation, keeping my hand on her shoulder. I was hoping against hope she'd make it.  
  
  
  
After the blood went back into the cut and her wound healed, her eyes opened and focused on me. She muttered "Oh, shit! I'm in trouble!" I grunted in response and helped her up. Thankfully, she didn't notice the tear stain on my shirt, courtesy Emma. But I noticed she kept her gaze down.  
  
  
  
I broke the silence. "What'd El say?" In response, Elrond stepped from behind a post. Gruffly, he said, "Celebrian, dorms. B.C., office. Now." Arty didn't object to her first name. Not good. Emma came in, noted the looks on our faces, and jumped in. "Artemis, let me show you to the dorms." I nodded my thanks and followed Elrond.  
  
  
  
"B.C., what's happening? And what's that smell?" he asked. "I dunno about the smell, El," I replied, "but what's happening where, sleepy?"  
  
"I told you not to call me that! And you know damn well what I want to know!"  
  
"Cool it, man! What, Emma? Man, I just know her from a long time ago."  
  
"Then why'd she walk away at lunch? How do you know her?" He was trying to be menacing to me.  
  
"El, you only want to know everything, you don't need to!" I yelled, before walking to the dorms.  
  
  
  
I opened the door to my dorm, finding Jaime worried, Arty looking humbly away from me, and Emma gone. Jaime whispered, "She hasn't said anything, and Emma went for a walk." I nodded, and went over to Arty. "I may be 181, but I ain't blind, deaf, or stupid. I know exactly what that was about." She slowly turned, and her red eyes said it all. At that point, Pippin knocked on the door.  
  
  
  
"Hey, B.C." he rasped, looking at Artemis, the look of mingled terror and worry plastered on his face as he plopped himself next to Artemis on her bed. "Arty, you aiite? What happened?" he asked quikly, looking at me for the last answer. "It's ok Pip. Breathe." I said, and laughed. His response was to look at me evilly. Arty laughed and said to Pip, "I'm fine, Pip. It's nearly midnight, you better go get to bed. See ya tomorrow." He smiled. "K. Get some sleep, ri?" "Ri."  
  
  
  
He left, and I turned to Artemis, solemn. "Dagger." "B.C., it wont happen again." We looked at our now sleeping friends. We looked at each other, and, not speaking, went to the door. We walked outside, silent so as not to get caught by Elrond.  
  
  
  
We reached the knoll, however, and all hell broke loose. "ARTEMIS! The dagger!" Legolas stepped out from behind a bush. "Not again?" he asked, exasperated. "Leg, just tell her to give me the dagger." "HERE!" she yelled, chucking the boot at me. I pulled it out and gasped. "B.C.? Hello?" I felt the initials on the flat, broad part of the blade.  
  
  
  
"This was a gift to your mother. It's a hobbit- blade. Belonged to Bilbo's great- grandfather. Read the initials." Artemis and Leg stood shocked and gaping. The initials on the blade: B.C. 


	5. A shock, a friend, and a party.

I just glared at the dagger. I knew my mother knew BC, they both was friends with my father. But I didn't know she was on good enough terms for BC to give her a dagger that was a shock.  
  
"You knew Artemis' mother?" Legolas asked, in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, I was the one who got them to meet." BC zoned off. She stared in to space.  
  
"Arty, why?" Legolas whispered in to my ear. "Was it because of my feelings for…"  
  
"No, Legolas, no. It had nothing to do with you." I lied putting my finger to his mouth to hush him. "Lets go." We started to walk back to the school and BC stopped me.  
  
"Artemis, we have to talk." BC stated. Legolas finished his walk up to the school.  
  
"We have nothing to talk about Araelin." I snapped back. This was my problem, and I wasn't about to discuss this with anyone.  
  
"Yea we do if you are going to react that way. Also never call me that, you know how I feel about that." BC looked into my eyes. I couldn't stand it. I broke down and started to cry. "Shhh, you'll be okay." BC hugged me. "I know how you feel."  
  
"You? You have no idea! I love Legolas. Before Thanduil make us break we… we…" I didn't have the heart to say it. She just seemed to know with out me saying it.  
  
"It's not the end of the world." BC eye's for once in her life, gave away her emotions. She had been in the same situation, I'm in. Since she isn't married, I knew she did what I have been trying to do.  
  
"I have no reason to live. I shouldn't even have been on this earth. My mother hated me. My father must not even cared about me, since he let me live with her." I wiped the tear from my eyes.  
  
"Don't you ever say that you father didn't love you. He loved you almost as much as he did your mother." BC snapped. From the way she was acting… my dad was to my Legolas of now.  
  
"I'm sorry, maybe if I knew him better then I would judge him less sternly." I coldly stared glaring at her then at the dagger.  
  
"I knew, him. He loved you. Artemis, do you promise never to cut yourself again?" BC asked pulling something out of her pocket.  
  
"Yes," I lied. As long as it was the only way to relief the pain, I would. " I would like it back since it connects me to the bitch, some people call my mother." I continued glaring at the dagger.  
  
"Here." She threw it and what she took out of her pocket at me. The thing from her pocket turned out to be a matching sheath. "If I didn't give it back, Pip, would steal it from me and give it you." BC started to laugh.  
  
"BC, I wish you were my mom." I out the dagger back into my boot and Started back to the school.  
  
"So, do I Artemis, so do I." I heard her mumble ask I walked off. I went to our room, got undressed and went to bed.  
  
I woke the next morning to my bed shaking. I opened my eyes and there was Pippin jumping up and down. He squealed when he saw I was awake.  
  
"Elrond said that, I should let you sleep, but Celeby, I didn't think you wanted to miss another day with out me!" Pippin blurted, pointing to himself.  
  
"Um, Pimpin?, turn around." I blushed. I was to tired the night before to get out, and put on my pj's so I was naked, underneath the sheets.  
  
"Why? Why? Why?" Pippin, kept bouncing near me. I was getting harder to hold up the sheets.  
  
"I'm not decent" I blushed even deeper.  
  
"Not like I hadn't seen that before. I have three sisters, and there was that time that…" Pippin kept bouncing.  
  
"Yes, but still." I got even redder when he brought that up. His sister, Pearl, dared me to go outside "in my birthday suit" and Pippin, Merry, and a teenage Frodo, got a full view. Pippin, jumped off the bed, and ran to my drawers. He pulled out, a dress that was basically a blue tinker bell, outfit. Then he opened the other drawers, throwing my clothes all over the place.  
  
"Pimpin! I can do that! Just look away!" I laughed. Pippin jumped back on my bed and faced the door. I got dressed. "Done, ye little perv."  
  
"I'm not, a perv, that's Merry. I'm me!" Pippin grabbed my boots, which I had hung off my bed.  
  
"Just, what I'm I an invalid? Boy, give them here!" I tackled he, and grabbed my boots. As soon as I laced up Pippin, went racing out of the room. I ran after him, and we ran laughing in to cafeteria. People gave us dirty looks as we sat down, with our food, Pippin, which started to eat up right away. I just nibbled on a muffin.  
  
"Good morning! Where were you yesterday?" Billee asked.  
  
"No where special." I mumbled. BC came up and sat down next to me.  
  
"Feeling better, Artemis?" She asked. I had a hunch that she did that so I wouldn't get in an even ruder comment to Billee.  
  
"Yea, I'm just not hungry." I whispered. Pippin, which had finished his breakfast, gave me puppy-dog eyes. "Have at it, Pip."  
  
"Thanks Arty!" Pippin took my tray and started to eat.  
  
He never called me Celeby in front of anybody. The same went for me and calling him Pimpin.  
  
"Galadriel wants to see you after you get done, Arty" Merry sitting on the other side of Pippin.  
  
"Sounds like it should have been Mr. No balls, not Galadriel." I said under my breath. Emma and Jamie, looked shocked. "That's the way I feel, so shove it if you don't." I grabbed my muffin and went to Galadriel's office. Galadriel was sitting in her desk, and looked like she was crying.  
  
"Brightlen, has abdicated the throne." Galadriel said. "Northwood has no heir."  
  
"What does that have to do with me?" I didn't see a point to that. Brightlen, other than be a pain in my side when she was a teacher, had no relation to me.  
  
"Rosemedow, the queen of Northwood, had a son right before Brightlen. He abdicated when he got married and had a daughter." Galadriel laughed. "But since his daughter has never abdicated, she is now the legal heir."  
  
"Still what does…oh no. Not going there. No way, not me, not now, not ever." It finally sunk in. I was the daughter of Rosemedow's son.  
  
"At least think about it." Galadriel, laughed.  
  
"Fine, I'll. Hey you're still giving me a pass to Nim-chan's party right?" I asked. "We just now have to figure out how to get BC to come."  
  
"Yes, Artemis. And don't worry about BC, I'll get her there." Galadriel laughed. Nim-chan was having a party, sort of a welcome back party, for BC. It involves going to her house, and most likely, a lot of blackouts the next day. 


	6. Happyness and the three idiots.

Disclaimer: I have permission to use those I don't own.  
  
  
  
(B.C.'s POV)  
  
  
  
  
  
I sat as Artemis left. There was more food on my tray than even Pippin could handle. I turned to Jake. "Hey, I was wondrin if you'd wanna come live with me. I got a nice little set-up you'll like, methinks." Jake's expression asked if I was asking truthfully, but Merry's mouth opened first. "You can think?" We all laughed, but I again turned to Jake. "How bout it?" "Sure!" he answered quickly, as though the offer would vanish. "The only thing now," his face fell quickly, "is if Jaime and Frodo mind."  
  
  
  
They looked at each other, then Jake, then me. Jaime said, "I have no problem with it. As long as he can visit." "Of course! Now all we need is the paperwork. I got it, Jakey."  
  
  
  
I knocked on Elrond's office door. "B.C." he said. I could tell he didn't want to see me. "I need papers, El. Guardianship papers. For Jake." His eyes widened as I walked into the room. "Jake… Shadow?" "Yes. Now, I would think it a shame if people found out yo biggest secret." He was quick to answer. "That was guardianship papers, right?" "Thank ye." I filled out the forms quietly at his desk, until I came to the part where I needed Jake's signature. "El, call Jake in here. I need his signature."  
  
  
  
When Jake came in, he looked tense. Especially seeing me behind the desk. I said, "Jakey, need yo signature, make it legal." He automatically looked relieved. "Say, duncha need a witness, B.C.?" Elrond signed quickly and we took it in.  
  
  
  
Outside the courthouse, Jake looked really happy. "Looks like I'm yo legal guardian, Jakey."  
  
  
  
  
  
(Jake's POV)  
  
  
  
  
  
When she said that, I whispered, thinking she couldn't hear me. "More like my guardian angel." She laughed. "I'm not that much of an angel, Jakey." I felt the heat in my cheeks. I looked up, and asked her a question I needed an answer to.  
  
  
  
"B.C.? Can you make me two promises?" I held up two fingers for emphasis. She looked at me. "Shoot." "B.C., can you promise not to beat me or leave me?" She looked at me seriously. "Jakey, why would I pull that on you. I promise I'll be there always, and I'll never beat you. Never." I hugged her, or at least her legs, cause she's taller than Legolas. She picked me up like a little kid, and hugged me protectively.  
  
  
  
I love the way she calls me Jakey. No one's ever called me that. I just got really attached when she'd be at Baradas' house with that elf girl, though I can't remember her name. I was happy about life in general. Jaime was getting married, I didn't have to live with my parents, and Boromir was gonna ask Emma to marry him. Life couldn't get any better.  
  
  
  
  
  
(B.C.'s POV)  
  
  
  
  
  
I was happy. I was taking care of Jake, who didn't mind me calling him Jakey. Apparently I was too happy, because I became the first student Elrond ever told to go take a walk in the middle of class.  
  
  
  
Once outside, I broke into a run. Quietly, of course. There were classes going on. But around one of the corners, two men stepped out. "Shadowcaster. Silverblade." I said, distastefully. Silverblade spoke up. "B.C. Is been a long time." "Yeah, how's my son?" I looked at my two old friends. These two had it made in school. Then, they nearly killed there kids. "Jake is fine. What, ain't gonna say nutin, Blu?" Jaime's mom came out.  
  
  
  
"Whadya three want?" Silverblade, Emma's dad, chuckled. "You should know that by now." I said, "Never!" I spat at the three of them. That's when I got into the fight of my life. I finished Blu and Silverblade of easily. Then Shadowcaster came up.  
  
  
  
We fought and got real bloody. We blocked and fought with all our might. One slip could be fatal in this fight. And that slip was mine. I let a right hook hit me, and I fell to the ground. I thought I heard Jake and Arty in the background, yelling my name. And everything went black. 


	7. Questions and help.

(Artemis' pov)  
  
  
  
I had just walked around the corner, coming from PE, where I had spent the entire time trying to get Haldir to start a band program for our school. Jake and I were discussing which instruments we would play in band.  
  
"I would play the…holy shit!" I saw two guys and a girl, beating the crap out of BC.  
  
"BC!" Jake screamed.  
  
He froze when he saw the people who were pretty near killing her.  
  
"Jake, go run and get ada." I tried hard not to raise my voice. I didn't know what I was going to do, but it didn't involve letting them know I was there. Jake gave me a nasty look. "DAMN I MEANT ELROND!"  
  
I threw my bag down. That had been a little too loud. It got them to leave BC, and come over to me. The shorter guy and the girl went toward Jake. I tried to stop them and they just punched me. The taller guy picked me up, from where I have fallen.  
  
"Listen, girl, what are you even doing here?" He grinned. I knew exactly what he was thinking. I kicked him in the *ahem* privates. He dropped me.  
  
"I'm here, because, I am." I looked up at him. He pulled my hair.  
  
"Listen, you little…" He stopped when he seen my hair color. " You, go now. I can't hurt, you. Archergod would have killed me." He pushed me. I pulled out my dagger and cut his leg open.  
  
"And your lucky, I'm not going to kill you, about hurting BC." I started to get up. He pushed me back down.  
  
"You and her are together?" He licked his lips. I felt like I was going to hurl.  
  
"No, you psycho." I cut him, deeper. I could see white bone.  
  
I got up and raced over to help Jake. He was screaming loudly. I quickly scared off the other two, both of which kept yelling about the Archergod person, who ever he was. Jake, was still alive, and breathing. He had a cut across his head.  
  
I quickly cut my wrist, and put it to his head. The cut healed and left a scar on his head, other than that, he could walk. I sent Jake to sit near, BC. I then looked at her wounds. She had a couple of bruises, on her ribs cage, and her jaw was bleeding. She cut an artery, in her mouth. I looked around for some one; to help me, get her bleeding under control.  
  
All I found was Lindir, who was dancing listening to his CD player, on the other side of the court.  
  
"Hey, Lindir, come here." I yelled to him. He looked at me, and came over.  
  
"Hey, Arty, wassup?" Lindir turned off the Britney Spears, which had been blasting out of the CD player, and looked at BC.  
  
"Oh, she got hurt, poor BC. Let her die, she is part hobbit." He sneered. I slapped him sharply on the back of his head.  
  
" Help me, or I'll cut off items, that will make you more hobbitish than Pippin." I glared at him. He turned white, since he knew I would.  
  
"Fine, what do I need to do?" Lindir asked. He suddenly got really concerned about BC.  
  
"Go get Elrond." I shook my head.  
  
"Fine." Lindir walked off, returning three secs later with Elrond.  
  
"Elrond, can you help me?" I asked him. He looked down at BC and shook his head.  
  
"She will need stitches." He mumbled. Elrond pulled thread out of a first aid kit he had in his hands. BC started to wake up. Elrond quickly finished the stitches before BC could wake up fully and realize that Elrond's was helping her. She sat up.  
  
"Wtf…" BC hold her head. "God, my head hurts."  
  
"BC, your okay!" Jake hugged her.  
  
"Damn, my head hurts." BC hugged back.  
  
"I would like to check out BC, and Jake." Elrond said.  
  
"After, supper." Jake and BC yelled at them same time.  
  
"Oh yes, we can't get in the way of Hobbits and Food." Lindir rolled his eyes. I slapped him again. "I was joking!"  
  
"I'll help you guys, get to the cafeteria." I helped up BC and Jake, and walked them to our table. I started to walk away when Pippin stopped me.  
  
"Arty, you isn't eating again? All you ate all day was a muffin!" Pippin said. I didn't have the heart to tell him that it was a nibble of a muffin.  
  
"I'm just not hungry." I laughed. Pippin gave me the cutest look.  
  
"You better start eating right, so you can have healthy kids, when you have them." BC stated.  
  
"Yea, like I'm having a kid anytime soon." I asked, laughing.  
  
"You may be surprised." BC whispered. I had a gut feeling she was going to be right.  
  
"As long, as the father of it is approved by me I'm okay." Pippin said. He said it to seriously to be joking. Everyone started to laugh, but me.  
  
"Hey, BC," I whispered in her ear. "Have you ever heard of a guy named Archergod?"  
  
"Later, Arty, later." She whispered back to me.  
  
"Hey, you are still coming to the study session, at Nimardie's house right, BC?" Jaime asked. BC shook her head. I left, leaving BC to explain, that I had told her about the party.  
  
  
  
I went up to our room. I really wanted to know, who that Archergod dude was. I figured the only way I could find out was going through BC's stuff. I found a box of pictures, and look through them; I found a lot of those people that was beating up BC. I found a few of my mother.  
  
It took me to the bottom of the box to find what I was looking for. It was a picture of my mother cutting wedding cake with a guy, I didn't know. BC was in the background, giving bunny ears to the man, and the two other guys were in the background fighting.  
  
It read Celebrian's and Archergod's wedding, February 16, year 101 of the third age. Archergod was my dad, or biological father anyway. They also got married after I was born. I glanced at the last picture that was in the box.  
  
It was of Celebrian (my mother), BC, and Archergod, holding a baby. I didn't get to read the back, since I heard footsteps, coming. I threw all the pictures but the two I had been reading and returned the box. I put the box up and placed the two pictures under my pillow before the gang opens the door, and we started to get ready for the party. 


	8. PARTY!!!

Disclaimer: I have permission to use those I don't own. Also, though hungry, I do not own Big Macs. They are owned by McDonalds. Or BHD.  
  
  
  
(B.C.'s POV)  
  
  
  
When I walked into the dorm, I found my box of pictures on the bed. I chuckled. We got ready for Nim-chan's party, Arty in her jeans and tee, Jaime and Emma in their regs, and me in my same jean cut-offs and muscle shirt w/my always worn ( I never took it off!) leather jacket. I grabbed my cloak; we weren't getting back anytime soon.  
  
  
  
Jake looked at me as soon as we came out. "You ready? Head better?" "Yes, to both questions, Jakey." Jaime looked at us. "Ya know, you two get along like me and-" She cut off. I looked at Jake, who mouthed one word. Mark. I picked him up. "Mark? Hung wit Benny and Lucas?" Jake nodded and I put him down. "So yo the sib Big Mac taught. Cool."  
  
She lifted her head. "What?" "Mark. I taught him some karate. He said something bout teachin a sib." "You? Taught Mark? Martial arts?" "Yep. I did." "Cool! Could you show me some more tricks?" "Sure." "SHWEET!" At this point, Arty broke in. "Are you high?" Jaime bounced up and down. "No, I'm just excited! The good kind of excited! If there is such a thing as a good kind of excited."  
  
Artemis pushed her into the wall. I sensed my cue. "Yep. She was high." We all entered Galadriel's room laughing. She came with us.  
  
When we got there, Nim-chan ran out. "B.C.! Artemis! Galadriel! Good to see you!" "Nim!" "Who're they?" At this point, our new friends introduced themselves. "I'm Emma." "Boromir." "Billee." "Legolas." "Pippin." "Merry." "M'name's Jake." He looked up and smiled at me. Nim said, "Les go! Party time!"  
  
In her house, I saw that Nim had pics of us and the rest of the gang. And just us and Archie. I saddened. Seeing those pictures brought back memories and feelings I had long since buried. He died visiting "Mom". His mom, my adoptive mother. Just thinking about her made me feel the cold steel across my face.  
  
  
  
(Jake's POV)  
  
  
  
B.C. was looking at these pictures, mainly of four girls and three guys. Something about two of them bugged me. "B.C., who are these? These two look like my parents." "Unfortunately, Jakey, they are. And Archie, Nim, Silverblade, Celebrian, and me. Some of my old friends." She mussed my hair and we went to get some punch.  
  
She whispered to Nim, and Nim nodded. "Where are Artemis and Pippin?" I asked. B.C. just laughed and pointed to a closet, where the two fell out.  
  
Artemis went for some punch, saying, "As long as it don't turn blue, I'm ok."(A/N: tell me you understand this, ri?) B.C. laughed as Artemis touched the handle and the blood-red punch turned a bright blue. Pippin saw, and the color immediately drained from his face. "No mo punch, Arty! It's spiked!" Everyone laughed.  
  
  
  
(B.C.'s POV)  
  
  
  
We were having a great time. That is, until I heard the horses. I told Nim that I wasn't there and went to the back room.  
  
I was unknowingly followed by two hobbits. When one tapped me, I jumped. "Merry, dun do dat!" I hissed, not wanting anyone to know I was there. Merry looked nervous, and Jake punched him. Merry replied, "I know! I got it! B.C.-" Nim, in her usual state of timeliness, chose to come and tell me that the peeps were gone. We got out, and Jake had a few glasses of punch. Valar, he reminded me of Archergod.  
  
My thoughts were cut off by a knock at the front door. I opened the door, and was immediately captured by six guards! They bound me in Elven and Fairish ropes, gagged me, and threw me in the back of a covered throne- wagon. My only thought: too bad nobody saw it! 


	9. Aftermath of the party.

(Artemis' pov)  
  
I woke up in Nim-chan's bedroom. I had no idea how I got there. I had to run to the bathroom. Me, little miss I never get hangover had one hell of one. Nim-chan came laughing up the open bathroom door.  
  
"Had fun, last night?" Nim-chan laughed.  
  
"Shut…" I had to face the toilet. Her toilet is pretty. Haldir most have had spent some moola on it.  
  
"Do you remember anything that happened last night?" Nim-chan looked in her medicine cabinet for some Tylenol.  
  
"I remember up to me drinking blue punch." I quickly swallowed about five pills.  
  
"Your are going to OD." Nim-chan laughed, she just like Elrond, she has a very weird sense of humor.  
  
"I never get hangovers nor will I ever OD!" I retorted. Then I saw Elrond walk by. "Oh shit."  
  
"What????" Nim-chan must have been too busy laughing at me to notice.  
  
"Nothing." I whispered. "Lets gather the gang. We have class soon."  
  
"The good thing about having Elrond as a brother, you can black mail him to get you kids three day weekends." I hugged Nim-chan. "Hey, It's not for you. I need help picking out colors for the baby's room!" Nim-chan  
  
"Baby?? You and Uncle Haldie????" I jumped up and down. "I'm going to be a…well, cousin sort of thing." I screamed.  
  
"Yea, but shush. Haldir don't know about it." Nim-chan laughed. Apparently I was funny. "Why are you wearing my shirt, Artemis?" I looked down and sure enough. I wasn't wearing the t-shirt I was when I came there.  
  
" I have no clue. I have a total blackout." I left Nim-chan there and went scouting for Pippin, Merry, BC, or somebody, that might have known what I did last night. I found Pippin and Merry, passed out on the couch. I didn't see BC anywhere. "Hey Pimpin." I gently shook him.  
  
"No mommy, I don't wanna…" Pippin mumbled. He woke-up and saw me. "Hey, Celeby!"  
  
"Shush. I need to talk to you." I ushered him out of the house and into the garage when no one was at.  
  
"Celeby, about last night…" Pippin sat down in Haldir's car.  
  
"What? I can't remember. That is why I needed to talk about you." I sat down near him.  
  
"What you did??? Don't get me started. Althought I think Legolas is really mad at you, because of it."  
  
"What did I do??" I asked trying not to barf. Just what I needed, to ruin my uncle's car.  
  
"You went off for awhile, and came back wearing Nim-chan's clothing." Pippin whispered. " And thanks for that help…" He trailed off.  
  
"I helped you??? Oh, that, no big deal, although I think everyone thought we were making out." I turned pale. At the beginning of the party, Pippin got his pants stuck, on something. (There is something about Mary, the movie…Yea that kinda of stuck.) I went into a closet to help him get it unstuck.  
  
"Yea." Pippin mumbled he started going off again.  
  
"Pimpin, slow down!" I started get sick again. I wonder where Galadriel was. I need something other than Tylenol.  
  
"That is the worse thing you did. You make quite a bit in cash in a strip poker game, causing you to see Billee's booty. Celeby, are you okay? You don't look good." Pippin started to get his concerned father look on his face, which I'm pretty sure He has only used with me, Merry, and If I remember correctly once with BC.  
  
"I'll be okay. The Tylenol just hasn't kicked in." I tried not to seem to sick to Pippin. I didn't need him and bound to be soon, Galadriel yelling at me about drinking. Plus if I know Elrond good enough, him too.  
  
"Okay…but you never need medicine. You never get hangovers either." Pippin trailed off.  
  
"Pimpin, where is Galadriel?" I asked.  
  
"She went off looking for…someone." Pippin stated. He was obviously hiding something.  
  
"Damnit, then did Elrond ever come?" I started to feel the urge again.  
  
"Yea, I'll go get him." Pippin raced off, return sometime later with Elrond, who looked in full daddy mode.  
  
"Artemis, what did you do this time?" He looked at me. "Great, elves nor fairies ever get hangovers!"  
  
"Well, I have before…" I didn't want to bring that one time up. Lets just say that's how my third high school, Mayflower, kindly asked me to transfer to a more party friendly school.  
  
"Celeby!" Pippin screamed. Elrond gave him this funny look. Elrond knows I usually, don't like getting called anything remotely close to my name, because in connects me to my mother. Then Pippin calls me that.  
  
"Celeby?" Elrond gave this really weird look, like he was trying to figure something out. Then his face struck with realization, and he started to laugh. "Well, I'm not sure I can do anything for a elf, hangover. The last time I had to deal with one of those, it was those two servants from Mirkwood."  
  
"You try your bloody head off, would ye???" I snapped. Then I turned quickly, just to ruin Elrond's shoes.  
  
"Chill, Artemis. If I didn't know better…" Elrond laughed. I knew exactly what he was thinking.  
  
"And what is your basis for that, you, naugdil, you." I almost laugh at his shoes getting ruined.  
  
"Your calling, Ameliee an dwarf??? She will be interested to know that." Elrond laughed. See what I mean about the sick humor? Finds the most stupid things funny.  
  
"Right now, I don't give a flying…" Pippin threw his hand over my mouth. He knows me too well. I need to stop hanging out in Hobbition during the summer.  
  
"Fine. I'll see what I can do. Don't rule out the other possibility." Elrond, walked to the kitchen. I followed him, leaving Haldir's garage to be left and found by him, when he goes back to school on Monday.  
  
"I will. I can't possible be that." I rolled my eyes. Merry was in the kitchen cooking. "That smells good, Merry! What is it?"  
  
"My mother's pancakes." Merry flipped one up into the air. Pippin caught it in his mouth. "Want one?"  
  
"Sure, I'm hungry enough to eat all of Orc's food!" I laughed. Pippin stopped in midbite.  
  
"Artemis, are you sure, you're okay?" Pippin stated. "You actually want food."  
  
"Yea, but I should wait. I kinda have been not being to keep anything down." I blushed. It was true that I have never enjoyed eating. Then I heard a girly-mannish scream coming from the garage.  
  
" WHAT HAPPENED IN MY GARAGE TO MY CAR????" Haldir rushed in. "I went out to go get Nim-chan some pocky, and there was all this…" Haldir turned red.  
  
"Chill, Artemis hasn't been feeling good." Pippin went over and patted Haldir on the back. "I will go clean it up." Pippin ran to the garage. I felt sorry for him.  
  
"Um, Uncle Haldie??" I asked turning beet red. "Do you have any strawberries?"  
  
"Yea, I love them." Haldir pointed over the refrigerator. I went over then grabbed them out and also grabbed some pickles out too. "Yummy!" I dipped a strawberry in to the pickle juice. Elrond started to turn green.  
  
"Hey, that happens to be good!" Merry put some pancakes on a plate for me.  
  
"Whatever makes you king or whatever floats your boat." Elrond stated. That reminded me.  
  
"Elrond, what is Rosemedow's phone number?" I asked. I got out some syrup to go with the pile of pancakes Merry gave me. He gave me enough to settle a pregnant hobbit!  
  
"Yea, why?" Elrond looked at me with concern. It didn't mix well with the greenish of his face.  
  
"Yea, I want to tell her I accept the throne." Elrond fainted. That was a first. He didn't even do that when he found out exactly what me and Legolas was doing at the willow tree. Elrond woke up five seconds later.  
  
"Whoa, I just had the weirdest dream. Artemis actually wants to have responsibility." Elrond looked up at me and I just laughed.  
  
"Yea, ada, I do. I want to learn more about my bio-father and his own side of my heritage and that is the only way to do it." I finished the last of the strawberries and started on my pancakes. I hoped Elrond didn't notice me calling him ada (daddy in elfish.) I, over the years, got use to it.  
  
"Girl, you are starting to scare me." Merry laughed. I heard Pippin screaming. I quickly finished up my pancakes and went running to Pippin's rescue. I saw Pippin with a water hose being cornered by Nim-chan's dog Ruby.  
  
"Hey girl!" I called the dog over to me. Ruby came over to me and started to sniff me. Even she noticed something was up with me. Pippin slowly came off the shelf he climbed up to get away from Ruby. Ruby walked off wearing a goofy grin that is if a dog could grin. "Great even she thinks, something is up!" I groaned. Animals can sense thing that humans can't.  
  
"I'm all done here, wanna go back and enjoy some of Merry's mum's famous pancakes." Pippin ran off to the kitchen. I ran after him and scooted to my seat seconds before Pippin did.  
  
"You getting slow in your old age." Pippin laughed. I kindly got up and got more pancakes. Elrond started to laugh.  
  
"Hey who did Galadriel go to find?" I asked sitting down.  
  
"BC, she got kidnapped." Pippin whispered. I ran to the bathroom, pretning to barf. I just didn't want them to see me crying, yet again. 


	10. Paying homage to the porcelain god and F...

An: How did you like the summary Billy?  
  
(Jake's Pov)  
  
I woke up with a headache and I went to play homage to porcelain god. I heard crying, so I opened the door. I saw Artemis, standing over the sink, dagger in hand, crying her eyes out.  
  
Seeing my reflection in the mirror, she broke down, dropping the dagger and dissolving to tears on the floor. I ran and grabbed Pippin's arm and pulled him to the bathroom. He sat down, put Artemis' head on his shoulder and let her cry.  
  
"It's ok. Cry you're your eyes out. It's alright, baby." He whispered into her ear. When she stopped crying Artemis turned to me.  
  
" I know who did this. ELROND!!!" I gasped, thinking she was accusing Elrond.  
  
He came over and she asked, "Can I have Rosemedow's cell number?"  
  
"Sure, I think its 561-0845. Yeah that's it." "Excuse me, what happened? Where's BC?" They looked at each other and told me.  
  
" I need a drink." I said and Elrond shook his head.  
  
"After last night, no!" "What did I do?" He laughed. "Let's see… you started hitting on Galadriel, smoked a LOT of Old Toby and…" Pippin and Merry started rolling. "What?" Artemis and I were now the only ones not laughing. Pippin and Merry tried hint TRIED, to tell us, but weren't successful. Elrond said finally. "Let's say you probably had something to do with the way Artemis is feeling."  
  
I don't know how long I stood there, shocked next to an equally shocked Artemis.  
  
Jaime came in. "Yup, Jake, why are you wearing Artemis' shirt?" "Uh, actually I dunno. But apparently Elrond does."  
  
Artemis went for the phone. She called Rosemedow. She started talking in a language I never heard before. She hung up and screamed "OI!" Elrond looked shocked. I put my hand on her shoulder. "It's alright." She sat and buried her head in her hands.  
  
Later I snuck out and found Bull, BC's stallion. Bull would help. Besides Artemis was asleep. I hopped up and said, "Bull, let's find BC! Yah!" He sprang forth, galloping quickly. We were swift in looking. Soon we came upon a wagon. The kind royalty travels in. I hear a woman, probably a fairy, yelling and metal hitting something. Then BC's gruff voice speaking a different language, I didn't understand. The first voice said, "Alright mongrel. BE QUIET!!!"  
  
"Oui, Grandmere." was BC's tart reply. This was followed by banging and cutting. BC jumped and landed right behind the wagon. She got on Bull and we left. The ride back was uneventful. When we walked in half of them was relieved, while the adult was fuming. Artemis hugged us both and went to the Kitchen with BC. Jaime hugged me and put me to bed. It had been a long day.  
  
(BC's pov)  
  
I sat and ate while talking to Arty. She knew I didn't like Rosemedow and the feelings were returned. "BC, what happened?" she asked eyeing my bruises.  
  
"Nufin, Arty." I said, mouth full of lembas.  
  
"Chew with your mouth closed!"  
  
"Sorry instinct." I chuckled and said. "Artemis, you know I have medical training ri?" She looked wary. "Yeah." "Well, I think you might be…" "Argh! Will everyone quit saying that?" she interrupted.  
  
"Does Pippin and da ada know?"  
  
"Pip and…the ada know. You might not like who the prime suspect is thought." I gave her my "try me" look and she began. "Its well, so far, Jake." I was shocked for a second. "O…k. My blessings to ya both." We ate in silence for a while. "Lets go check on da li'l bugga." I said. She agreed and we went to see him.  
  
"He looks so angelic just sleeping there. I wonder what we'll name the baby."  
  
"Just wait, Arty, just wait. That time will come. She nodded and we left. I remembered something Archergod said, "What's done is done. What's coming will come. Today is a gift, that's why we call it the present." 


	11. Who is the father?

(Artemis' pov)  
  
I had high doubt, that first I was even pregnant and second that Jake was the father. I went outside, to breathe. Too many things were happening in a short amount of time. I sat down on a lawn chair, next to a sleeping Ruby. I heard footsteps coming up and Legolas came up and sat next to me.  
  
"Hey Leggy-lulu." I whispered, I really felt bad, at that moment. He started to laugh at me calling his old nickname, which he hasn't been called forever and a day.  
  
"Hey Artemis. Listen, I made up my mind." Legolas stated. I gave him a clueless look. "You really have no idea what happened last night do you?" I just shook my head. "You told me that you still loved me, and asked if we could get back together. Was that actually you or, you were just so drunk…"  
  
"It was I. The punch just helped me get enough guts to ask you." I took his hand, His eyes twinkled.  
  
"Well, I made a choice. I want to be with you." Legolas said. I looked into he eyes. They were serious. "But my dad would prefer me being gay to me being with you."  
  
"Oh that helps." I laughed.  
  
"Well, I could use Billee as a beard, and kept us a secret." Legolas looked almost ready to kill some one.  
  
"We would be living a lie. I would be your dirty little secret." I whispered, wiping my eyes. I hated being part-fairy at that moment. I didn't want to live life as some prince's under rug swept woman. My life was going to be screwed up enough without that. I wanted to be with him thought. I'm so confused!  
  
"Until I can talk my hypocritical dad out of his prejudice against you, then you would be, not one second after that." Legolas looked like he wanted to hurt someone.  
  
"You can say he is a hypocritical, he is married to my aunt, Brightlen." I mumbled.  
  
"I think he has some kind of hatred for you real dad, but not his sister." Legolas shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Ah, well, until then, I will. My life is going to be so screwed up." I kissed him. I could have flown. I tried to stand up, but couldn't. "Valar, I don't feel good."  
  
"Finally realized you're pregnant?" He giggled helping me up.  
  
"Huh?" My eyes grew. That sentence added a new angle to this whole mess.  
  
"I could sense you were, your first day here. I have experience with pregnant fairies." Legolas put his hand one my stomach.  
  
"Ce qui??" I asked. He was scaring me.  
  
"You have been pregnant for awhile. Brightlen is the same way, never shows any signs at all until almost time to have it. Ergin was born right before my dad and her married." Legolas smiled.  
  
"That means that…" I trailed off.  
  
"Yea, not Jake, but him. That baby is going to have three plus dads whether he was the father or not." Legolas laughed.  
  
"Come on, I want to shop!" I laughed. We both ran to the kitchen.  
  
(Pippin's pov.)  
  
Artemis came running in the house with Legolas following. "Nim-chan!" She screamed at the top of her lungs."  
  
"Huh?" Nimardie gave a look of what did I do now, to Artemis.  
  
"Wanna go shopping?" Artemis bounced.  
  
"I wanna go!" I blurted. I couldn't help it. I didn't want Artemis to do something really stupid.  
  
"Of course, what would shopping be without my friends?" She was extremely hyper, for some reason. If I would have been her, I would have been depressed; I mean her being a mommy and all.  
  
"I'm making Ameliee go with you guys, I don't want any stupid purchases, and Artemis needs to get a fancy dress!" Elrond stated. Artemis groaned very loudly.  
  
"Please, I'm a big girl!" Artemis rolled her eyes.  
  
"Suuure." A pretty elf-lady said, coming out of the bedroom connected to the kitchen. "That's how you got the way you are." She reminded me strongly of Galadriel.  
  
"You should talk, Ameliee." Artemis whispered under her breath.  
  
"Okay, we can only fit six in my car." Nimardie observed.  
  
"We have six." I said. "You, me, Arty, Leggy, BC, and that other lady, Ameliee?" I wasn't sure of the last one's name.  
  
"BC? What we are shopping for, isn't well, her thing." The lady gently, said.  
  
"Huh?" BC looked up from her food. To me it seemed she was to involve with her food, and just noticed someone said her name.  
  
"Wanna go shopping?" Artemis asked taking a lembas from the plate.  
  
"Sure?" BC offered. That confirmed what I was thinking.  
  
"Lets go!" Legolas ran to the garage pulling Artemis. Everyone else slowly followed.  
  
(Artemis' pov)  
  
I was kind of surprised BC came. Ameliee was right about what we was shopping for wasn't her thing. I really didn't put much thought in to it. I was giddy, like a schoolgirl pardon the punt. The father wasn't Jake, so Jaime, wasn't going to hurt me. I also saw Jake as a little brother, not as a boyfriend, or a father.  
  
"So, lets got to Drac-in-a-box!" I said. I was pushed up against the wall. Legolas was in the middle, next to me. Pippin was on the other side. Ameliee was driving; Nimardie was in the passenger and BC in the upfront middle.  
  
"I knew you would want to go there. Just to freak out Elrond." Ameliee laughed.  
  
"Who said anything about freaking out Elrond, I was dead serious." I stated. Legolas was about ready to burst laughing.  
  
"What's at Drac-in-a-box?" Pippin asked, with a questioning look.  
  
"You'll see, Pip, you'll see." Nimardie laughed. Then it finally hit me, who exactly the father was. Jaime wasn't going to hurt me she would kill me. I sat there with my mouth open for a bit.  
  
"Wassup, Arty?" BC asked looking back.  
  
"Nothing…" I mumbled closing my mouth.  
  
"It finally hit you?" Legolas whispered to me. He took my hand.  
  
"Yea." I whispered back. "Jaime is going to kill me."  
  
"Just think about Bilbo! He is going to go ballistic!" Legolas whispered, a little to loudly for my taste. "After all, it is his nephew." Nimardie's eyes got big. Even with him, whispering, all the part elves and elves, had heard him. Frodo was the actual father. Ameliee drove up to Drac-in-a-box and we all got out. Pippin must have not heard what Legolas said. Everyone else did. They all looked shocked. We went into the shop, and I saw Brightlen, with a person, I haven't seen before. She looked like an older version, of me, but with full wings, not just a birthmark, that looked like someone tattooed wings on my back.  
  
"She looks, like Arty!" Pippin whispered. "I'm going to go ask her what gives her that right." BC looked scared. She quickly, got as far as she could have been from that woman. Pippin walked right up to her. "Excuse me, you look like on of my best friends."  
  
"I do? Well, I do have a granddaughter I never met before, so I might be related to her." The lady said. She sounded nice enough to me, but BC wouldn't act that way around just anyone.  
  
"Well, here she is!" Pippin walked over to where we were. The woman, spotted BC, and didn't say anything, but she got this hatred look on her face. "This is Ameliee, Nimardie, Legolas, and this is one of my best friends, Artemis!" He pointed to everybody.  
  
"Nice to meet you all. I'm Rosemedow, I guess you are my granddaughter." The woman said. She looked at me and her eyes got big. Brightlen came over.  
  
"Well, Hello again Artemis! My, you must be at least eight and half months pregnant!" Brightlen exclaimed. Rosemedow just stood there.  
  
"Are you?" Rosemedow asked me.  
  
"Yea…" I looked at the floor. The first time I ever see my father's mother, and I was pregnant. I felt embarrassed.  
  
"Well, then…" Rosemedow didn't know how to take it. She then looked into my eyes, meaning she was going to read my mind. She promptly fainted. This couldn't be good. Making two people faint in one day. Brightlen started to laugh.  
  
"Well, Artemis, you might not be the next queen after all." She laughed. I slapped Brightlen. Rosemedow then, woke-up with a start.  
  
"Oh my…" She started. "We can fix this, that is what adoption is for."  
  
"No way!" I said, standing my ground. I didn't want my child to be in the adoption system. It was already going to be pretty confused as it was, and I didn't want to make it more so. I meant, part-fairy, part elf, and part hobbit all in one little bebe.  
  
"Yes, that is the only way, you aren't married." Rosemedow assured herself.  
  
"Let her do what she wants." BC cam out of hiding, I had a feeling; this wasn't going to be good. 


	12. BC's secret

(BC's Pov)  
  
I glared at Rosemedow. "What did you say, mongrel?"  
  
"You heard me, Rose. It's her choice." It was just the two of us.  
  
"You sound like Archie." "And I should never have listened to you. I would see West every day." "West? Oh that little one Westron."  
  
"BC, what are you talking about? Who are West and Archie?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Tell ya later." I turned and left. Valar why'd she bring that up?  
  
(Jake's Pov)  
  
When I woke up, almost everyone was gone. Jaime was sitting with Frodo in the kitchen. I went in and Said, "Hey, and no daddy jokes, k?" Frodo looked up and Jaime was crying. "You're noot the dad." Jaime sobbed harder. "Will you people make up you minds?!? Who is it?" Frodo put Jaime's head on his shoulder. I heard the car drive up. I went to see them, surprised that it was only BC. "Where's everyone else? "Drac-in-a-box." "BC I need to talk to you!" Frodo yelled. "K! C'mon, Jakey. Tell ya later." I trudged behind her. We got in the kitchen and Frodo whispered in BC's ear. "So I've heard. Kid's gonna have eight plus dad's whether we like it or not." She looked at her watch. "DAMN! They need the car! See ya!" She rubbed my hair and left. I hate it when they don't tell me what they mean to.  
  
(BC's pov)  
  
I got back to Drac's quickly. I could take Rose on. After all, She could never match me. I walked in and started talking to Brightlen. "Yeah, I can't believe you took it!" "I was stupid. Especially about West…" "Artemis doesn't know she has a half-brother does she?" "No, I'm gonna tell her today though." "See you." "See ya." She turned and walked away, my younger adoptive sister. I found my group still talking to Rosemedow. I tapped Artemis' shoulder. "I gotta tell you something! Outside." "K, See you Grandmere Rosemedow." After we got in the parking lot, I told her. "Artemis, You have a half brother by yo dad. Phew his name is Westron, and I haven't seen him in… Wow 132 years." She shot me a confused look. "By my dad and who?" Pretending not to hear I said, "Let's go back to the others." I heard a gruff male voice behind me. "Westron huh? Given up for adoption?' I looked warily. "Yeah. Have we met before?" He shrugged. "I think so. Are you Araelin Argurth? Called BC?" "Yes. Wait, West?" "Yeah, mom." Artemis looked shocked as I hugged the man.  
  
(Pippin's pov)  
  
BC and this fairy lady didn't seem to like each other. And who's Westron? "Well, if BC don't like this woman, I don't." Ameliee whispered. I nodded. Elrond spoke up. "Rosemedow, ma'am? How do you and BC know each other, and who's Westron?" Her face turned red. "I only know that mongrel because I adopted her years ago. And Westron is…" BC walked in with Artemis and some guy. She said, "It's time to go guys." We got in to the car and one question was asked by most of us. "Who's that?" BC said, "This is Westron, my son." At this came a collective gasp when Artemis wowed us some more. "He's my half-brother." None of us remembered the rest of the ride home, other than those three. Jake came out and saw Westron. "Hey, Wes. Why are you here?" "I found my mom." Jake looked confused.  
  
(Westron's pov)  
  
My mom came up. "They call me BC, Westron Argurth. Jake, this is your adoptive brother. My son." I was confused. She adopted him? Woah. "Mom, can we talk? If Jake wants to come he, can." "Sure Let's catch up. Let's go for a walk. The three of us." We agreed. I was thinking that for the first time. I had a family, a real one. 


	13. Parent’s just don't understand

(Artemis' pov)  
  
I was Happy. I mean some one besides me, was his child. I didn't feel so alone. I mean, Sure Brightlen had three kids, but I still felt weird about being ¼ fairy. I sat down on the couch. BC, Jake, and Westron went for a walk, while everyone came into the living room to talk. I wasn't exactly thrilled, but I was going to live. Frodo and Jaime were off somewhere talking. I have a feeling, Frodo told Jaime about the summer and put two and two together. Elrond grabbed my bag. He started to inspect it. He still must remember what I bought at Spencer's, back in Junior High. (Well, I am sure that Arwen got over the shock of finding THAT in her bed. Aragorn liked it thought…) He pulled out the baby clothes I bought. I actually wasn't going to buy them, and then Rosemedow found that they were on sale, so I had to. Rosemedow is pretty cool, for a Queen, she took the news quite well I thought. Elrond then pulled out my whip I bought there. Genuine dragon leather that is, first-rate.  
  
"Artemis!" He laughed. I felt a sharp pain in my side, and then it faded as quickly as it came.  
  
"Hey! I need that! Whips ARE fun!" I laughed. He just shook his head and put it on the coffee table, for everyone to see.  
  
"Only you…"Amielee stated laughing.  
  
"Nah, some one has to be as kinky as me, out there just waiting for a girl like me!" I laughed. I felt another pain not like the other one. "Merde." I whispered. Legolas looked worried. He knows I don't go into Fairish unless I either forgot the common version or didn't feel well. (AKA a hangover.) Since it is common knowledge that I can say shit, among other cuss words, in common tongue, he had a reason to get worried.  
  
"I'm getting more aspirin." I stood up and walked to the kitchen. Legolas followed me.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked as soon as we were out of earshot.  
  
"Nothing, you worry to much." I downed five cheap aspirin, since someone, (AKA Jake.) had finished off the other ones.  
  
"Yea, and you go off in Fairish all the time." Legolas rolled his eyes." What is it?" He took my hand and looked into my eyes. He knows my weakness, his eyes.  
  
"Really nothing at…" I was cut off as another pain hit me.  
  
"Artemis, I'm getting Elrond." Legolas started to walk out of the room.  
  
"NO!" I ran up to him after the pain left. "There is nothing serious going on."  
  
"Fine, but one more groan or cuss word…"Legolas looked into my eyes again. When he does that, a person would confess the most darkness of its secrets to him.  
  
"Right were is Billee?" I asked trying to get off subject.  
  
"Right here." Billee came up from behind me. "Wassup?"  
  
"Where have you been?" Legolas asked him letting go of my hand and taking Billee's. I started back to the living room. I knew I wasn't wanted there.  
  
"Out in the backyard." Billee let go of his hand. "Lets talk, Now!" Bille walked out side. I looked back at Legolas who looked remotely like a deer in headlights. He followed. I walked back to the living room and sat down. Pippin hopped on to my lap.  
  
"Arty, what are you going to name her?" Pippin asked. I smiled.  
  
"I haven't thought about it." I lied. I was thinking about it all the time. What would I name the baby? "I got, what, according to Brightlen, and my figures, two weeks?" Jaime and Frodo made there way into the room. From the look Jaime was giving me, all chances of us being friends had flown out the window.  
  
"Arty, I think you should name it Pearl!" Pippin jumped. He just loved the name Pearl.  
  
"He, if we every have a little girl, I'll name her Pearl, okay?" I laughed. No way on middle earth that could happen so I was safe on that.  
  
"I always liked the name hide." Nimardie laughed. Haldir gave her a dirty look. That was Nim-chan's old boyfriend, so Haldir had I right to do that.  
  
"Well Nurta is better." Galadriel had snuck up on us.  
  
"Grandma!" I ran up and hugged her. Pippin fell to the ground. "Where have you been?"  
  
"I was looking for BC, but saw Jake outside the castle and figured she was okay. So I went and got a present for Nimardie and you."  
  
"MY BUM HURTS!!!!" Pippin screamed. Everyone started to laugh, but me. I rushed over there and made sure Pippin's butt wasn't broken.  
  
"Oh, Pip, I'm sorry! I got excited, and forgot about you!" I hugged him. "Argh…" In the middle of the hug another pain shot up.  
  
"Artemis, are you okay?" Galadriel asked me.  
  
"Yea, fine." O mumbled. What was happening to me?  
  
(Pippin's pov.)  
  
My bum felt on fire. Artemis slowly sat back down. I sat back down on her lap. If she got up again, she would feel my wraith. I then felt something kick my butt, right were I feel. It freaked me out just a bit. I screamed, jumping up.  
  
"Pip, chill. It was probably just the bebe." Artemis pulled my hand down to her stomach.  
  
"Arty?" I felt something that I didn't think was supposed to be there. "Is there suppose to be two heartbeats?"  
  
"Yea, the bebe and I." Artemis giggled. Galadriel got at what I was hinting at and snorted.  
  
"No, two heartbeats and yours." I moved her hands down. She went pale.  
  
"Peregrin, move." Elrond commanded me. I rushed to the other side of the room. He pulled up the shirt, and put his hand on her stomach. "Just like when Celebrian was pregnant with the twins."  
  
"Twins?" Amielee asked the question I was thinking. I had to get to know this lady better. "Don't they skip a generation?"  
  
"Rosemedow had twins, before Archie." Galadriel stated. All right, who was Archie? Then it hit me, Artemis' real dad.  
  
"She did?" Nimardie looked as about as shocked as I felt. I really needed to get to know full-elf women.  
  
"Yes, They were full fairy. She right after she got married to Halmir, had an affair with a servant fairy. She was made to give them up for adoption. A little girl and boy, I believe they were named Hecate and Ares. Celebrimbor was so happy, when he adopted them." Galadriel explained.  
  
"You know Rosemedow?" Merry asked. Some time I'm going to teach him common sense.  
  
"Why, yes. She was one of the Sisterhood! I saw all of her kids born, as she did mine. Elrond's mother, and Legolas'/Araelin's was too!" Galadriel laughed. "Legolas' mother had trouble with Araelin. About as much trouble as she was in real life! Araelin fueled the dwarf/elf feud…I shouldn't have said that." Galadriel added.  
  
"Araelin? That is the same name as BC!" Jaime exclaimed. Boy, she caught on fast!  
  
"Bright one, I could even see they were related!" Sam shook his head.  
  
"My question does they…" Artemis started. She was interrupted  
  
"What is going on?" BC said from the doorway. Behind her were Westron and Jake. Jake looked shocked, but Westron looked much like Brightlen does…light headed. Westron walked into the room and picked up the long forgotten whip.  
  
"Cool!" Everyone gave him a dirty look. "Whips ARE fun!" Elrond snorted, trying to hold in his laughter. No one else caught the joke.  
  
"What were you guys talking about?" BC tried to look clam. She was doing a very poor job.  
  
"Your mother is Legolas' also." Frodo coaxed.  
  
"RIEN!!!" Artemis screamed, holding her side. This day was just getting better and better.  
  
(Artemis' pov)  
  
Everyone was staring at me. I felt my checks turn red.  
  
"What is wrong, Celebrian?" Galadriel commanded. Oh, great she used my full name, big trouble.  
  
"Nothing, Just some stomach cramps." I lied. These weren't stomach cramps these were bloody body cramps.  
  
"Suuure. If it happens again, tell us." BC looked suspicion.  
  
"I will." I lied again. "I'm going to go find my jeans." I walked out of the room and into Nimardie's bedroom. Pippin followed me.  
  
"Celeby, how did it happen?" Pippin asked me.  
  
"Well, I figured you would know the birds and the bees, but if you don't…" I started. I knew what he mean, but was avoiding it.  
  
"No, not that! I mean how did you get with Frodo?" He ushered me in the corner, I was avoiding earlier.  
  
"A sick game me and your sisters were playing." I went under the bed and grabbed my jeans, which was right next to Billee's boxers. That will be interesting when I mention it to him. I climbed back out. "Who could deflower the young Frodo Baggins? I won, some prize huh?"  
  
"So you don't love him?" Pippin is so native!  
  
"No." He looked relieved at that response.  
  
"Artemis, were you a virgin before you was with Frodo?" Pippin looked into my eyes. Valar, did he have to bring that up? The again he didn't know. No one did.  
  
"If you want to know the truth, no I wasn't."  
  
"Who?" Pippin asked. I had to take a deep breath.  
  
"Legolas." I knew he could tell I was hiding something.  
  
"Everyone, Celeby." He sternly said. Valar, should I tell him? I took a deep breath.  
  
"The…"I broke off crying. I couldn't finish the sentence.  
  
"What's wrong?" Pippin hugged me. I out my head on his shoulder.  
  
"The…the…orcs." I finally gasped. He looked shocked.  
  
"Is that why you hate your mom so much?" Pippin was worried. He knew the truth and just wanted me to say it aloud.  
  
"Yes. She gave me to them, to save her self. They killed her first and then…" I broke off. "Thanduil saved me from death, of all the irony that is. He didn't know exactly what the orcs did to me. He told Elrond that my mother went over the sea, to avoid him of dying of a broken heart. Thanduil kept me at his palace for a while. Legolas taught me elfish, and common tongue, or at least more than I knew of it. I taught him Fairish. Then we started going out. Then, well, we were together and Thanduil caught us in the middle of it. He sent me back to Rivendell, and forbidden us to see each other again. You know what happened after that."  
  
"Celeby, I love you." Pippin was crying now. I never thought in a million years, he would say that. I just didn't see him, like that. I changed his diapers for cry out loud!  
  
"I love you too. You are like a brother to me." I didn't want to lead him on.  
  
"Celeby, what are you thinking about?"  
  
"How I'm going to be able to take care of two bebes and train for becoming a queen."  
  
"I'll marry you, if you want, and act like the father." Pippin kissed my forehead.  
  
"Pimpin, I don't want to weigh you down." I tried to standup. Pippin wouldn't let me.  
  
"Lie down. I don't want the cramps to come back." Pippin ordered me.  
  
"Can I at least get out of these pants and into my own?" I snorted at how nasty that sounded.  
  
"Fine." Pippin laughed. I snuck into the bathroom and took off the pants. They had Jake's name embroidery into them. I saw that there was blood coming down my leg. I wiped it off and got dressed. I went back to Nim- chan's room. Pippin made me lie down. He turned off the lights.  
  
"Celeby, I want you to weigh me down." I heard him whispered, and then he left. Then I heard a voice sing Hush little bebe, in fairish. It sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it. They the voice said everything was going to be all right, and I felt a really cold hand stroke my hair. That is when I placed the voice. It was my dad's, my real dad's. 


End file.
